The Huge war
by Matt15086
Summary: The Humans had turned on the Predators now they must face Predators and Aliens in a major battle for earth. Who will win? It may be a tie...If you review I will add more chapters!
1. Start

Max had heard of these Alien creatures ever since the spotting in Antarctica. They seemed to be just coming from everywhere. No one knew where and knows one knew why. Another ship had been spotted off of a satellite image they figured it was the aliens but they were wrong. It was something else...Something only one person said that would come for our planet...Lex was the woman who said they would come.

In her last encounter with the Predators she had gotten markings on her face saying that she has beaten the aliens. But no one had believed her. Ripley believed her though she was the only one that ever did. Even though Ripley and Lex passed away many years ago no one ever believed it now.

Max was sitting at the counter in the kitchen drinking some beer. He didn't want to even think about how he lost his loved one Lex to some vicious aliens.

"What am I going to do now?" Max whispered to himself.

The young black male had been lonely ever since that one incident. Max heard the telephone ran and he went up and got it.

"Hello?" Max asked quietly.

"This is General McArthur and we just wanted to say we are sorry about what had happened. We have a situation down here that we want u to come back and take care of since you're our top number 1 marine in the corp." General McArthur explained.

"What does it have to do with?" Max asked.

"Aliens." McArthur answered.

Max's eyes grew bigger and he dropped his beer.

The predator spaceship had reached earths orbit in less then an hour and was going to land in a small jungle known as the Amazon. The predator spaceship was falling very fast; you could see the view of the jungle in the mirror. Predators were supposed to be gained up with the humans but for some few events that Lex and some scientists occurred the Predators had turned against us and went with the aliens.

13 Predators were ready to get into their ships and land in the Amazon where they would meet up with the aliens. It was time each of them thought to kick the humans ass's and make them rulers of the universe!

"GET READY TO LOAD INTO SHIPS!" The Speaker screamed in Predator language at the Predators.

Each of the Predators were putting there guns on their left shoulder and getting their aiming device out on there right eye. They were all lined up ready to battle the Humans of Earth.

"Load into ships!" The speaker yelled in Predator language again.

The 13 Predators loaded into the ships and the bay of the ship was closing.

"Launching in 5...4...3...2...1...Launch." The speaker counted down.

13 ships went out of the mother ship which was already in the forest. They landed each in separate sides of the Amazon. The first ship that landed was in the river of the Amazon. It narrowly sank down into the water but the Predator whose name was Mar jumped out of the ship. The other 12 ships made it safely on land. They rendezvoused with each other by a big tree which was in the middle of the forest.

"Where should we find the aliens boss?" Another Predator spoke to Mar.

"We walk some. Make sure you turn on your camouflage so those fucking humans don't start and shoot at us. Mar replied.

The 13 of them started off down stream of the Amazon. They reached the west side of the forest under 5 hours. They saw a temple which looked completely deserted.

"Wait here." Mar said.

Mar walked into the temple that had alien markings written all over it. There were 5 separate pathways that were in front of him. He already knew which was one to take since he had been down here before. This place was creep to him because it was totally dark and he could hardly see anything. The second path felt a lot longer then it was originally. But he knew it was the right path.

The Queen alien was just ahead of him laying eggs and was already building up her army.

"I have started the army already Mar you don't have to worry!" The Queen alien screeched.

Mar nodded and looked around to see all the humans that were on the walls covered with slime. The middle parts of the Humans were all ripped out except for one. Mar went up to it with a confused look on his face.

The human's head then jolted upward, "LET ME GO YOU STUPID UGLY BITCH!" The man screamed.

Mar picked up his dog tag. It read Gary Simpson, age 24, United States of America.

"What a piece of shit." Mar spoke in Predator language while he crunched the Dog tag on the ground.

"AH!" Gary screamed and was starting to kick.

A little alien was starting to come out of his body really quickly. The alien then came out of his body and ran away.

"As you see before you I have collected over 1,000 humans over the past years and fed them to my daughters and sons." The Queen alien spoke.

Mar nodded. He walked out of the Temple and noted for all the other Predators to come in. They followed closely behind him since he was the only one that had ever made contacts with Aliens before.

"Welcome fellow Predators!" The Queen screamed as they walked in.

The Queen alien then began, "Tomorrow we will start a war! We have to win this planet and not ever have to see a Human again once this war is over!"

The predators all screamed including Mar. Mar then told his predators to get a good nights rest for the war tomorrow.


	2. 20 hours till the war

20 hours till the war...

5 U.S. Military equipped soldiers struggled through the brush of the Amazon. It was very dark. They couldn't see a thing. The temple they knew was just up ahead of them...or so they thought.

"Where the fuck is it!?" Corporal Hick's nephew, Kyle whispered in the night.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Nimbus replied back.

Up ahead Mar and the other 12 predators where waking up from all the noise that the 5 U.S. Military soldiers made.

"Go after them!" Mar shouted in the dark to one of his friends which was Jay.

The young predator that was just entered into the Predators squadron followed Mar's orders. Jay walked along the grass and went further up north to where he saw a grassy field that looked deserted. But nothing was there...well from what Jay could see. Suddenly 5 figures rose up out of the darkness with m16's. They then stopped.

"Stop...I thought I heard something down there." Nimbus whispered to Jack.

"Nimbus says he heard something." Jack whispered to Kyle who stopped the other two soldiers.

Jay (who was camouflaged) walked forward to the soldiers. He knew he should take them out but then it would start the war early and his captain Mar would be pissed off. Jay thought of the only thing he could do. His gun on the left soldier rose to Jack's leg and shot at it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Jack screamed in utter pain as he was clutching his leg as he fell on the ground.

His leg was bleeding really badly and a bone was starting to stick out of it.

"What the hell is going on...?" Nimbus whispered as he turned around while the others were taking care of Jack.

Jay then shot at Kyle. But he missed.

"Did you see that?" Kyle yelled.

"Could it be the aliens your uncle was talking about?" Nimbus interrupted.

"No. They didn't have fucking camouflage." Kyle responded.

Jay then kicked Kyle. Kyle slid down the hill but Jay caught him. Kyle didn't know what the hell was going on. Jay didn't want to kill them...he just had to hurt them so they couldn't get further. Jay's invisibility then turned off.

"Uh-oh" Jay whispered to himself.

Kyle stared big eyed at the predator.

"Nimbus help!" Kyle screamed trying to get away. Jay kicked him hard but that didn't hurt Kyle because he kept on dodging the kicks. Nimbus saw what was happening and so did Sean and Greg. They rushed over to help him.

"This aught to put him out of his misery." Nimbus screamed.

Nimbus shot at Jay who squealed in pain and screamed.

Mar then heard it but didn't decide to go after his fellow predator. He knew that they still had 20 hours left and if they did any damage to the humans what so ever. They would start the war and the aliens would not like it at all.

Jay kept wanting to relive himself of the pain but Nimbus just kept on shooting and shooting him. Green blood spat out of the predator.

"Is this what you were expecting?" Nimbus asked Kyle who was holding onto the ground trying to climb up.

"No." Kyle responded.

Jay moved his hand closer towards the bomb which he was going to activate.

"Don't you try that on me!" Nimbus screamed and both his hands.

"I've heard of your stories about how you blow up bombs to get rid of the human." Nimbus continued.

Jay just sat there looking at them. He didn't know that the humans were so violent on this planet. He only thought that the aliens and there race were powerful. He never expected the humans.

"What should we do with it?" Jay heard out of his ears before he was dieing.

Jay closed its eyes and died.

"We better report back to headquarters about this." Kyle began.

"Give me your radio Nimbus." Kyle continued.

Nimbus handed Kyle the radio.

"What's the situation Bravo Company?" The commander Peter Garrison screamed over the radio.

"There here sir! The predator's and the aliens are here!"

The commander didn't say anything back on the radio.


	3. Ripley 8 and Call

Ripley 8 and Call were the last two survivors besides the other two men. Ripley 8 was in her apartment which she shared with Call. They had been living with each other ever since they had got back to planet earth. They never expected anything to happen now since the ship.

Ripley 8 saw Call hooked into a computer which was showing all the radio calls back and forth to the army commander.

"What are you looking for?" Ripley 8 asked Call.

"I'm seeing if the aliens were destroyed once and for all like they said they would be." Call replied.

Call stumbled upon a radio call made just an hour ago.

"Listen to this." Call began while then starting to repeat the conversation.

"What's the situation Bravo company!?" Peter Garrison asked.

"There here sir!" Kyle responded.

"You mean the Aliens and Predators?" Peter Garrison replied.

"Yes I'm afraid so!" Kyle yelled.

Call then unplugged herself from the Computer and turned to Ripley.

"There here I guess." Ripley then began while scratching at the 2 squares on her arm.

"We have to go after them." Call replied while getting up.

Ripley then began, "You don't even know where they are!"

"Yes I do...Somewhere in the Amazon." Call responded.

Call went to the wall and pressed numbers on the keypad. The numbers were 64744. The wall opened showing machine guns like Ak-47's, M-16's. 9mm pistols which had laser sighting and lots of other gadgets.

Ripley 8 grabbed an mp5 and put it around her shoulder. She then grabbed a pistol and put that in her Holster which was next to her pocket that had clips of ammo in it. The last weapon Ripley 8 grabbed was a M16 which she also put around her shoulder.

"Got everything?" Call asked.

"Yes." Ripley 8 responded.

Call then grabbed the things that she needed which were a RPG, grenades, M16 and a knife. They both walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the toilet. Ripley 8 pressed a knob on the sink and the toilet moved out of the way reviling a tube that went down to the basement of the apartments which no one knew about.

"Let's go!" Call yelled.

Ripley 8 jumped in the tunnel and slid down it followed by Call. Once they got to the basement there were lots of cars all parked in rows. An old army jeep was the last car. Call got into the Army jeep and Ripley got in next to her.

"Which button is for the wings to come out so this thing can fly!?" Call yelled.

Ripley grinned and pressed the yellow button and then pressed a green button which was obviously go. The old fashioned army jeep turned into a old fashion army jeep with wings and a jet engine. They went out of the basement and flew up into the sky heading for the Amazon.


End file.
